Coming Storm
by SixWingedAngel
Summary: five years ago, a boy of 12 years appeared at the gates of beacon begging to be admitted. For 30 days he waited before the gates opened and he was allowed in. As soon as he entered, the boy ripped through every student in the court yard with his bare hands. He was subdued by Professor Ozpin, who decided to train this boy. Now after five years, the boy has returned, a boy no more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who's the white haired man?

Overlooking the battle happening below him, the white haired man smiled noticing three different teams plus a few stragglers like two teachers and two other oddball students. The Grimm were quickly being beaten out and their assault on the city would end very soon. "Man," he thought "I came back at a great time." A few biowolfs had picked up his scent and were quickly scaling the building towards him. He leaped back as they leapt up onto the roof with him. He stepped back as they approached, he smiled.

"You boys look hungry." The man said. They snarled and all seven of them leapt at him. He side stepped them all effortlessly smiling and laughing as if elated.

"To bad I'm not on the Menu." The man said. He reached behind him, his hands slipping over the grip of his twin pistols. He drew the red and gold colored weapons aiming them at his opponents. They charged at him again, the man yawned firing fourteen shots. Two bullet holes appearing in all seven Biowolfs, they stumbled forward and every one of them fell, completely dead.

"That was very boring guys, come on." The man said. The building then shook violently. The man turned and a massive Biowolf, at least four times as large as the others, snarling and growling at him.

"See guys, this is a show, try this next time." The man said looking back at the seven corpses. The man turned back to the massive Biowolf and raised both pistols.

"Alright, now let's play." The man said. He fired rapidly every shot hitting its mark, sadly this Beowolf was way bigger than the others. It charged against the bullet onslaught. The man ran and slid under the beast both guns transforming into swords. He cut down the belly of the beast laughing as blood splattered against him. The man climbed to his feet as the Beowolf turned towards him.

"Awe, I hoped that would get you, you're pretty stubborn." The man said. The Beowolf lunged massive jaw snapping claws lashing violently. The man back stepped gliding over the ground avoiding the attacks.

"Weak." The man said. Both swords shrank back to guns, and he spun them in his hand the barrels bending over his knuckles and unfolding over his hands. The man then pressed forward striking downwards punching the Beowolf into the roof.

"Awe, dead already." The gauntlets refolded into pistols and the man holstered them behind his back. Looking back down on the battle the man laughed, the battle was over, and he had missed the finale. He pouted and sat down sighing.

"Man, and I was gonna jump down and totally save one of those cuties too." He grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man was huddled in his coat sitting outside the main gate of Beacon, fast asleep. A few students stood around him simply watching and arguing about what to do.

"Should we wake him, maybe he's lost." Someone said

"Maybe he's a soldier?" Someone else said

"Could he be a Huntsman?" A third asked. The man grumbled in his sleep slowly waking up from the sound. His eyes blinked open and noticed all the Beacon students around him. He smirked then in a swift movement rose and struck one of the students with enough force to send him flying backwards several meters. Before the others gathered their thoughts the man quickly unleashed an onslaught of quick jabs that sent the other students flying. The man ran in the gate just as an alarm bell sounded, here came the cavalry. The man's hands slipped over his guns and he drew them rotating them shifting them to Bracer mode. Several Beacon students stormed at him so he just punched sending a larger student like a bowling ball into the other pin like students. A student with a gun took aim and he jumped using the bouncing fat kid from before as cover. He punched the kid again sending him flying across the field into a crowd of students.

"Come on now; is this seriously all you got?" The man asked out loud. As the words left his mouth a yellow gauntlet came flying at his head. Crying out from surprise the man dropped backwards just as it grazed him, as the other gauntlet came flying at him in an uppercut fashion. He put all his weight backwards falling straight onto his back to dodge.

"See, you all should take notes, this is a real challenge!" The man yelled. The girl who was currently attacking him swung downwards. He shifted his braces back to pistol form and fired lengthwise pushing him away from the girl. Her punch hit the ground where his head was just a second before. As he slid across the ground another girl with a scythe swung downwards at him. Her timing was perfect. Running some quick numbers in his head, the man shifted the guns back to braces and smashed his fist into the ground sending him in an ark upwards over the girl with the scythe. She quickly compensated for her error and jumped causing the scythe to continue its ark at him. As the blade came at him the man struck it with his fist launching him backwards again. He flipped in the air landing on his feet. He brushed off his coat and smirked at the two girls who were regrouping.

"You two possess excellent teamwork, your only issue is, well, me." The man said. He felt a sudden shift in the air current behind him and ducked just as a black Katana styled sword flew over his head. He leapt forward rolling while scowling (he'd just brushed the dirt off his coat) regaining his feet just as the first two girls rushed forward. The man shifted his braces into gun then unfolded them into his swords meeting both the girls head on. Holding the swords in an X formation the man held back the scythe of the second girl and a punch from the first. The girl who'd nearly lobbed off his head earlier he could sense was also upon him. He shifted one sword sideways while he brought the other back to meet the Katana like blade.

"I like this, you're making me try, even if it's just a little bit," The man said smiling "it's making me so happy." Putting his weight backwards the man back stepped away from the fray quickly turning and leaping to add distance. The three girls as well as several other of Beacon's older students were quickly upon him. He shifted the blades back to guns and shifted those back to bracers. He met every attack head on, they were lacking. He wanted a challenge like those three girls. A white haired girl caught his attention out the corner of his eye, lunging straight for him. Blocking a saber, the man leapt straight up flipping backwards. The three girls from before rising to meet him.

"Alright, I'll end this." The man said. He brought his knees against his chest as electricity sparked across his skin. He then repulsed launching lightning bolts everywhere.

"Advent of the Thunder Emperor!" The man yelled. He landed as the last student collapsed.

"Alright, who's up for round tw-" He was cut off by a loud cracking noise echoing through the grounds. The man knelt on the ground with a large welt on his head with Professor Goodwitch standing behind him.

"Lightning, I would prefer you not to attack the school on your first day." She said

"I was just testing their abilities, it's not that bad." The man (apparently named Lightning) said. Professor Goodwitch sighed.

"I'll never understand why Ozpin believes you'd make a good teacher." She said

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Lightning said. The older women simply shook her head.

"Students, although it brings me great displeasure, I would like to introduce you to R.O.T. Lightning, your new Combat Instructor." She said in a tone of annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That white haired nut job is our new teacher?" Weiss asked out loud as her and the other members of team RWBY walked down the hall

"I heard Ozpin himself had him appointed." Yang said

"Then Ozpin's off his rocker," Weiss said "with all the White Fang related attacks recently he put the school on high alert with that little stunt."

"Glad you all enjoyed my entrance." Lightning said. All four girls looked up to see their new professor hanging upside a few feet above their heads. They all just stared open mouthed. He flipped down landing in a semi crouch.

"I suppose I should properly introduce myself, as Professor Goodwitch's introduction of me was cruel, my name is R.O.T. Lightning, or just Lightning for short." Lightning said

"Rot Lightning?" They all said

"No!, R period O period T period Lightning." He said

"What's all that even mean?" Ruby voiced

"It's top secret, maybe I'll tell you, maybe, well gotta run, my first class starts too." Lightning said running past them, then stopping a few feet away and turning around.

"By the way, the four of you did really well this morning, your current abilities and skills paired with your excellent use of teamwork is giving me something amazing to work with," Lightning yelled back "oh and before I forget." Lightning bowed to them "please take care of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What is the up my homies (wow could I be anymore white, yeah easily.) anyways, this is a story, follow it if you wanna see more, favorite it if you really like it. Review lots and lots, plz. **

**Link **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They call him Lightning

"Ozpin, I would like to discuss something." Glynda Goodwitch said stepping into the head masters office

"It no doubt has to do with Lightning's little stunt earlier." Ozpin said from his position at the window looking over the school grounds

"Yes, I'm here to question Lightning's capability of being a teacher," Glynda said "especially now after his attack this morning."

"I can see where you're coming from Glynda, but I disagree, I believe Lightning is completely capable to be a teacher." Ozpin said

"Do you know how many students he sent to the hospital, and of those students 43 are in intensive care," Glynda said "I'm not questioning you, but I'm questioning the choice you made."

"Are you suggesting Personal feelings came into play during this decision?" Ozpin asked

"Yes, you practically raised Lightning since he was 12 and have been a father figure to him since he showed up that day." Glynda said, putting a lot of emphasis on "that day"

"Glynda, it's true I raised Lightning, but no personal feelings came into play in this choice, I trust Lightning with all my being, just as I trust all my teachers," Ozpin said "so please trust in me Glynda, Lightning is by far the best choice for the coming weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really don't feel safe doing this Weiss." Ruby said. The four members of RWBY were sitting around a computer in the Library. Weiss was currently trying to bypass the school's firewall to break into the student and teacher profiles within the "blocked" section of the school's database.

"Ruby's right Weiss, I'm not sure this is a good idea, if we get caught all of us will be in serious trouble." Blake said

"Lighten up you two, don't you wanna see that whack jobs physic evaluation?" Yang asked

"Well yeah, but what if we get caught doing that, why can't we ask him directly?" Ruby asked

"We'd sound like stalkers." Yang said

"And this doesn't make us stalkers?" Ruby deadpanned

"Just turn it off." Blake said

"To late I'm in." Weiss said. After she said that all four girl crowed around the screen staring at a picture of Professor Lightning smiling brightly with his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: R.O.T. Lightning (true name withheld)

Age: 17

Birthday: Unknown

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 154 lbs.

Blood Type: AB+

Eye Color: Purple

Known Hobbies:

Sleeping

Watching Cartoons

Card tricks

Training

Eating Exotic Food

Position at Beacon: Professor of Advanced Combat Thesis I and Advanced Combat Thesis II

Registered Weapons:

Rebellion and Revolution- A pair of weapons that are triple changers. Base forms of Combat Bracers, Heavily Modified Combat Pistols, and Twin Light weight sabers

Lightning also possesses a large black pillar like staff, unknown origin and purpose

Semblance: Electricity and Electrical Manipulation

Known Awards and Certifications:

Passed the Graduation Exam with full marks

Youngest student to qualify for the Graduation Exam

Youngest student in Beacon history to take the Graduation Exam

Youngest student to pass the Graduation Exam

Youngest student to pass the Graduation Exam with full marks

Youngest student admitted to Beacon

History: Withheld

Physical and Mental Evaluation: Conducted by Dr. Luna Eclipse PhD

Physical Health- After a thoural physical examination. I have concluded that Lightning is in incredible Physical Shape. Despite his slim appearance, Lightning's muscles are so dense that upon attempting a density test, the scalpel got stuck not even 3mm into the muscle. I have deemed Lightning a speed type instead of a power type after several tests concluded Lightning can reach speeds faster than the speed of sound.

Mental Health- During his mental evaluation, I've found although most would and could see Lightning's mental health as borderline insanity, what struck me is his levelheadedness. On top of his calm exterior, Lightning has shown to have a very strong moral compass; he has a very straight forward view of Right and Wrong. I learned of all things Lightning wants, he simply wants to be accepted by others and perhaps find love. His Aura control is exquisite, during the test I had him fired upon by the military (rubber bullets of course.) He blocked every single bullet while blindfolded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's the rest of it?" Yang asked

"Oh, that's because there's a lot even Ozpin doesn't know about me." Lightning said from behind the group. All four heads slowly turned to face him, all with looks of fear plastered on their faces.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell Ozpin, and since you're all so interested, I'll answer one question from the each of you and answer you to the best of my ability." Lightning said. And so the brain wracking began, all four girls wanted to know something about the professor but their questions far surpassed four.

"Alright, first Miss Schnee." Lightning said

"Um, what is your full name?" Wiess asked

"Hm, well I won't answer that directly, but I'll give you a hint," Lightning said "for my first three names, it's a dragon, a type of cell function, and the sign for the four elements, in that order."

"Not very helpful." Weiss said

"Whichever one of you four tells me what my name is first, will receive a special prize," Lightning said "now Miss Rose."

"Is all that stuff about you being the youngest for all those things really true?" Ruby asked

"Yes it is, I arrived at Beacon when I was 12 years old, Ozpin took me in so I was trained by the best, personally," Lightning said "now Miss Belladonna."

"According to your profile, you have a black staff, what is it?" Blake asked

"I can't answer that for personal reasons, all you need to know about that is that it's not something you should know about," Lightning said as Blake sighed "now Miss Xiao Long."

"What can you tell us about the Graduation Exam?" Yang asked. Lightning smiled, this would be fun.

"The Beacon Graduation Exam, is the test that decides whether you're fit to be Hunters or Huntresses, it's different for every student and you must qualify for it by being deemed worthy by all your professors, the test is made up of two part, a written test and a field test," Lightning explained "and like I said, each test is different depending on the student, since no two Hunters or Huntresses are alike."

"What was your test?" Yang asked

"That's five questions but I'll answer it anyways," Lightning said "for my test I was sent to the Northern Plains and was forced to survive for eight weeks, at the end if I survived I be judged based on how well I did."

"The Northern Plains?" Weiss asked out loud

"Six," Lightning said "actually Miss Schnee you should be most familiar with the Northern Plains, it's where the Schnee family originates, it's a cold hard land that's frozen year round, the people in the north are as cold and hard as the land they live on, and I'm done answering questions, that's two more than I originally said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning had just removed himself from the Library when his Scroll went off, the all familiar name of one of his favorite people in the world appeared.

"Hello Dr. Eclipse." He answered

"Hey Lightning." Luna said on the other end

"How's my favorite doctor?" Lightning asked

"She's fine, like always, but Listen I have some very important news I have to tell you Lightning," She said "and you aren't going to like it."

"What's up?" Lightning asked

"Innocence just called me last night, Yo-Yo's missing." Luna said

"Am I supposed to be worried," Lightning asked "Yo-Yo never stays gone for long."

"But he always calls us once a month to check in, he hasn't called." Luna said

"So he missed a month, big deal." Lightning said

"He hasn't called in a year Lightning." Luna said. That was odd, sure he sometimes dropped off the map but only for a week or two, three tops.

"What do you want me to do?" Lightning asked

"Innocence and me are heading out tomorrow to look for him," Luna said "and we won't be back for a while."

"Alright, then I'm coming with you." Lightning said

"No, you finally have a job, and it's staying that way," Luna said "me and Innocence should be more than enough to find Yo-Yo."

"Then you better call me, daily, because the moment you miss calling me one day, I will come hunting for you." Lightning said

"I will, I promise, you just focus on your job Lightning, I'll be in touch." Luna said before hanging up. Lightning put his scroll back in his pocket and sighed leaning against the wall wracking his brain. It wasn't odd for Yo-Yo to vanish randomly, but for a year, that was odd. While trapped in thought team RWBY exited the Library and walked by Lightning, he however didn't even notice. Yang hung back watching him for a moment, just watching what he was doing. Lightning eventually returned to his senses and noticed Yang looking at him. He smiled and waved at her, she simply darted around the corner her face bright red, that was just as strange as Yo-Yo going missing and very out of her character. It was probably the heat; it had been rather warm lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang had no clue what had just happened, she didn't even know what drove her to just stand there and watch Lightning like that. Then when he looked at her, he looked sorta kinda attractive and she panicked a moment and looked like a total weirdo running around the corner like that. But she knew a lot of kinda attractive guys and never reacted like that before. Plus she was blushing, Yang Xiao Long did not blush, under ANY circumstances. It was probably just the heat, it had been rather warm lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What be the ups my home boys/girls? Anyways, review on what you liked or disliked, follow/favorite if you wanna see more. Also, if you think you can guess Lightning's name using the hints given, DM me what you think, if you guess correctly I'll put your name down here for the world to see, as well as allow you a hand in a bonus chapter. And lastly, if anyone is interested in drawing my cover image, please DM me. Till next time Mine Friends.**

**Link **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Is He Even Certified?

Whenever the sun went down, Lightning always climbed up to the highest point on Campus, Ozpin's Tower, where he would lay on the roof and watch the stars. That however was when he was a student; he's not a student anymore, now he was grading homework. Lightning, for the first time in his life, was bored out of his mind. After eighteen papers he snapped pushed the papers off his desk and stormed from his room steaming. For some reason whenever things began to get dull, Lightning became incredibly angry, in fact when he was a student, his teachers would orally grade him, because written homework led to complications, and those complications led to a lot of money in repairs to the dorm building. So Lightning never did homework his second and third year at Beacon, and even his tests were orally given. Ozpin taught him that exercise was an excellent way to blow off steam, and the arena had personal training settings. Pushing open the doors to the arena Lightning pulled out his Scroll and wirelessly linked to the arena, putting the computer generated fighters on max level he drew his guns unfolding them into gauntlet mode. The machine at the top of the Arena flashed on and seven beams shot out all producing blue humanoid warriors, all armed. They came at him quickly, so he just jumped at the last second, the blue warriors followed at the exact second Lightning jumped. One swung at him in midair and he met the blow with his fist. Using the momentum from punching he kicked backwards at another warrior and spun out of range of another that was attacking. He landed sliding across the ground and the warriors were almost instantly upon him so as they rushed he just punched at them timing each shot so they turned into blue pixels and harmlessly flew past him.

"I gotta talk to Ozpin about amping the difficulty on these things." Lightning said to himself

"Not everyone is at you level Lightning." Ozpin said stepping through the door into the arena

"Well I wasn't there teacher; I'll put all of them at my level before the term is up." Lightning said

"Rather ambitious." Ozpin said

"You taught me to shoot above my current standards." Lightning said

"Too true, glad to see you're still learning from what I teach you." Ozpin said

"The teaching strategy you used on me is more or less the same strategy I'm using to teach my students." Lightning said

"It should work well, I specially designed it to teach you, the most stubborn pupil I ever had." Ozpin said

"Yeah I was a handful I guess," Lightning said "but thanks for being the Straight Laced Stingy and Calm teacher you were."

"No need to thank me, seeing the person you've become is thanks enough for all the times you put me through the ringer," Ozpin said "like when you pumped helium through the air ducts."

"Haha, yeah, I remember that." Lightning said laughing nervously, the lecture he got after that stunt was both scary and hilarious at the same time

"Or when you rigged the practice turrets to shoot watermelons, or clogged the toilets with TNT and gunpowder," Ozpin continued "or shaved my head in my sleep, or the worst when you stole the intercom."

"heheh, yeah those things." Lightning said nervously scratching the back of his head

"What else?" Ozpin pondered "putting a Nautilus* in the lake, I never did ask how you did that."

"And I hope you never find out." Lightning

"We'll see, now don't stay up to late Lightning, you have class in the morning." Ozpin said turning to leave

"Sure thing dad, good night." Lightning said teasingly

"Good night son." Ozpin said teasingly as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok class, I've graded your thesis papers and I'm rather impressed, especially by yours Miss Rose," Lightning said passing back stack of papers "your insight into the nature of Grimm was very interesting and a very different take than I was expecting." Ruby looked at her paper and cheered when she saw the A+ with a smiley face, the best grade Lightning gave.

"Some of you however, failed to do as I asked," Lightning said "I'm looking at you Mr. Arc, and would like to also look at you from behind my desk, after class." Mostly everyone laughed as Jaune's head slammed into the desk. Lightning almost laughed, that comment he had was spur of the moment, and he was never good at making comments like that. The bell rang just as he finished handing back papers.

"Oh and Class, remember tomorrow we're meeting at the lake, if you forget, it's your problem." Lightning called after his departing students. He turned on his heel to face Jaune.

"Now Mr. Arc, where to begin." Lightning said as Jaune's face paled

"Professor well you see I was, um, sorta, uh, I forgot." Jaune finally said bowing his head

"Mr. Arc, you're already barley passing my class, and not doing this paper threw you across the line," Lightning said "you're lucky I'm a lenient guy Jaune or I'd have thrown you out of this class."

"I'm sorry Professor, it completely slipped my mind." Jaune said

"Listen Jaune, you room with some of my best students, and more of them are directly across the hall," Lightning said "what I don't get is how even after being surrounded by seven excellent students, you still seem to be one of my worst students."

"It's just, on top of forgetting, I didn't exactly understand the paper itself."

"How hard is it to write a thesis paper on the nature of Grimm?" Lightning asked

"Kinda hard if you don't understand what the 'Nature of a Grimm' is" Jaune said

"Ok Jaune, how about this, I will give you a three day extension on the paper, and at the end of that three days, if you get a grade less than a B, you're out of my class." Lightning said

"But professor, Advance Combat Thesis is a required class to Graduate, you can't kick me out." Jaune argued

"Jaune, you're a smart kid and pretty tough to, but you're lazy, so I'm giving you an Ultimatum, do the paper, or don't become a Huntsman, easy as that." Lightning said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lake near Beacon was one of the student's favorite places on campus. You could go swimming, fishing, or simply relax, or at least you could until as a prank, R.O.T. Lightning managed to Trap, Transport and Release a fully grown male Nautilus* in the Lake. Nautilus, especially males, were incredibly territorial and violent when provoked, on top of that, Nautilus were responsible for 80% of shipwrecks globally.

"Alright, now listen up, for safety reasons if you do happen to fall in the water during this excursion I suggest you get back in your Boat ASAP, if you can't and the Nautilus does approach, I will end the exercise and come get you." Lightning explained as the separate teams each climbed into their own boats. They were armor plated and designed for speed, chosen ships for Seafaring Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Um professor, what exactly is a Nautilus?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I forgot, you haven't had your classes on Aquatic Grimm yet," Lightning said "A Nautilus is a large Sea Grimm, very territorial, and very violent, they're massive as well, a small one can grow as big as 100 meters long." Lightning climbed into his own boat and led the class into the lake. It was a deep blue, but clear enough so you could see a fair way down.

"Um Professor, what's the point of this again?" Yang called out

"Well, as you all should know, there is a complete fraction of Huntsmen and Huntresses that hunt Aquatic Grimm only, as part of your coarse now required by the Government you need to be versed in Land, Air and Sea combat." Lightning said

"So you want us to fight this Nautilus?" Yang asked

"Exactly." Lightning said kicking over a large bucket of Chum into the water. Almost as soon as the Chum touched the water, the water began to shake and bubble rocking the boats.

"And in 3, 2, 1" Lightning said. The moment he hit one, a massive black and red whale shape flew up and out of the water. At least 200 meters long and covered in large scars, the beast was upon them. Lightning retreated to the back and gave the students the signal to engage. The Beast opened its mouth and roared shaking the water even more. Some students leapt at it attacking it at close range while others attacked long range with guns. Nautilus had incredibly thick hide so most of the attacks bounced off harmlessly, while a few dug in a few inches. Angry at the sudden attack the Nautilus reared and dived into the water, while the students quickly regained their balance and returned to their boats. As suddenly as it had vanished, the Nautilus reappeared coming at them from below. It flew upward through as gap in the boats, rocking the water capsizing many, even more when it re-entered the water. Lightning would have to step in soon, but Teams RWBY and JNPR remained on the attack, which made Lightning smile. Seven of his best students, and a straggler. They were able to keep the beast at bay while the remaining teams returned to their boats. Their inter-team work was incredible, and allowed other students to regain their footing and rejoin the attack. But their attack was fruitless, unless you knew a Nautilus's weak spot, the beasts would not go down. Besides, the Nautilus was getting annoyed with them and would release an Argo soon. Lightning would need to step in before that.

"Ok, all students return to shore!" Lightning yelled driving his ship forward. Most teams did as complied, but teams RWBY and JNPR were still at it. The Nautilus opened its mouth and made a strange gurgling sound. That wasn't good, an Argo was coming, and Yang was right in the line of fire. The beady red eyes of an Argo appeared in the back of the monsters mouth, then it was spit out. It's large shark like body moving out of the Nautilus, its massive mouth open and headed right for Yang. Lightning moved as fast as he could jumping out of his boat straight at the Argo. Yang, who was caught off guard, reared back as Lightning's fist smashed into the beasts face, they paused a moment before the Argo's face crumpled and it was launched backwards back down the Nautilus's throat.

"I said return to shore." Lightning barked out as the Nautilus closed its mouth and slowly dived back into the water. If an Argo is beaten back into the Nautilus's stomach, it releases a powerful chemical that tells the Nautilus to retreat, that the creature it's fighting is much stronger than it. The others returned to their boats as Lightning still fumed. He remained silent as he boats turned and sailed to shore. Having never seen Lightning angry before, both teams knew it was smarter to remain silent than attempt to apologize. When they reached shore and dismounted onto the sand Lightning finally spoke.

"Class dismissed, except for you Miss Xiao Long." Lightning said. When the other students left Lightning turned to her.

"Vest off now." Lightning said. Yang was completely thrown off, had she just been ordered to take her clothes off? Apparently, because Lightning was dead serious. Blushing slightly, she unbuttoned and pulled off her vest leaving her in her yellow crop top. Lightning scanned over her body quickly walking around back of her as well.

"When the Argo jumped at you did you feel anything hit you?" Lightning asked

"Um, no I didn't." Yang said. He lifted her arms closely looking for something.

"Ok, you're clean, if you feel any sort of burning sensation at all come see me immediately, Argo saliva is backed with chemicals." Lightning said

"Um, ok?" Yang said pulling back on her vest

"You're dismissed, and remember, any sort of burning at all, come see me ASAP." Lightning said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning sat in his office after the Nautilus incident, for some reason Yang was haunting his thoughts. He was probably just worried, but one thought kept him thinking. When he saw the Argo on the move for Yang, something in his stomach went off and he rushed in faster than he'd moved before. He blamed it on worry again, but still he couldn't get this nagging feeling out of his head like it was something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey Guys, anyways, hope you enjoy this, I'm off to a Track Meet, oh, and don't forget to DM me your guesses on what Lightning's name is. R.O.T. Lightning. Prize and stuff yada yada yada. Till next time then.**

**Link**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Probably not, but Ozpin says it's ok

"Ok class, for today, I want you each to write a single paragraph about what you experienced fighting the Nautilus." Lightning said. The students busily began writing. Lightning knew what some students would talk about. Jaune would talk about the dangers of deep sea Grimm, Ruby would talk about what fighting it felt like, and Yang would talk about what a rush it was. As the students slowly finished, and eventually Yang was the only one left needing to do work, Lightning began collecting the papers. Even when class was dismissed Yang still wrote, even when Lightning began grading she still wrote.

"Um Yang, I need to lock this place up, you done?" Lightning eventually asked

"Oh, yeah sorry." Yang said. She glanced down at her paper and grimaced, for some reason she couldn't figure out what to write, even after writing the stupid thing seven times.

"Yeah it's done I guess." Yang said walking it up to Lightning's desk

"Thanks Yang." Lightning said

"Ok, I'll be going now." Yang said nervously

"Wait, Yang," Lightning said "since the thing with the Argo have you felt any burning anywhere on your body?"

"Um, no, I haven't felt anything." Yang said

"Good, I hope it stays that way." Lightning said. Yang remained silent, sure she'd been seen by guys in minimal clothing before, but none had commanded her to take her clothes off. Yang proceeded out of the room followed by Lightning carrying his stack of papers.

"Um, Hey Professor?" Yang said as he locked the door

"Yes Yang?" He asked

"Um, if you're not too busy, could you tutor me in Aquatic Grimm?" Yang asked

"Of course, but can I ask why the sudden interest?" Lightning asked

"Well, a Huntress needs to be prepared for all types of Grimm, so if I want to be a good Huntress I need to know about every monster I can." Yang explained. Lightning was impressed to say the least, Yang was showing an initiative to learn, not just punch stuff.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you to meet me at the Harbor around 10 O' Clock, come dressed for combat." Lightning said

"Alright, I'll be there." Yang said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning loved the sea, the salty spray, the warmth from the sun, and the boats, boats were always cool.

"Alright Yang, Aquatic Grimm are dangerous, much more so than Land faring Grimm, Aquatic Grimm are not only larger, but we as humans are at a disadvantage because Water isn't our element." Lightning explained. Both he and Yang were seated on the pier looking over the water, Yang had just arrived so he began his Lecture. Yang on the other hand was completely caught off guard. Any passerby who didn't know better would think they were a couple enjoying a view of the sea, like they were on a date. She absently shook her head at the thought, her and Lightning were here to study, plain and simple.

"Yang are you listening?" Lightning asked

"Of coarse." Yang said quickly

"Ok then, now as I was saying, Aquatic Grimm are much larger, you've already seen a Nautilus, and they aren't even the largest species." Lightning said

"How big exactly?" Yang asked

"You see that boat?" Lightning said pointing to a massive Cargo Ship

"Um yeah, what about it?" Yang asked

"I've seen Grimm big enough to sink that ship within seconds." Lightning said

"Wow, I didn't know Grimm could get that big." Yang said

"The largest known Species of Aquatic Grimm are called Kraken, they live at the bottom of the sea and are incredibly rare," Lightning explained "some researchers believe there are as few as 10 left in the world."

"Have you seen one?" Yang asked

"Once, I was just starting out as a Huntsman and I was traveling north, the ship I was on was attacked, luckily their were a lot of Aquatic Huntsman aboard that held it at bay long enough for the ship to escape." Lightning said

"What was it like, the Grimm?"

"Massive, and terrifying, ten massive tentacles as thick as towers, a head like a spear, and a mouth large enough to swallow 100 men whole," Lightning said "I'd never been more scared in my life."

"How can I fight it?" Yang asked

"I was wondering where that question was, well Aquatic Huntsman actually dive into the water to fight, their weapons are specifically designed for fighting in water, they aim for the weak spots and hit that specific spot with everything they got," Lightning explained "you also never ever fight alone, ever, even I would never attempt to attack one alone."

"What if I was attacked alone?" Yang asked

"Pray you die quickly." Lightning said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere far from no where, two figures were chained to a rock wall, one male, one female. A fire burned brightly in front of them with another figure on the other side. The free man stood with his back to the other staring out of the cave into the night, his midnight black hair blowing in the breeze. Two massive great swords were strapped to his back, Vicious and Manslaughter carved into the blades.

"You know, I'm honestly incredibly lucky to have found you two, now with two of his former team missing, Lightning is sure to come." The figure said breaking the silence

"Why are you so eager to see Lightning, so he can beat you down like he did last time?" the female asked

"I owe Lightning something, I owe him three years of pain." The figure said turning to face the two figures. He would have once been called attractive, but that was before he lost half his face. One half reflected the beauty he must've once had, while the other, was a twisted scarred image of fury and destruction.

"You'll never beat Lightning, you know that and I know that." The male said

"Wrong, Lightning has grown soft, and weak, I'll beat him in under a minute, and the name Rock Maelstrom will be carved into the side of his bloody corpse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, the villain has a face, well half of one, hehe. Anyways, now that I have a Laptop, I'll be able to right more and more without complaint in my free time. So read and review, like always, and enjoy, DM with questions or concerns, or maybe a subplot idea, always looking for those.

Link


End file.
